Passing Notes
by Fanfictionation
Summary: Hermione just wants to have a peaceful History of Magic lesson but guess who won't stop bugging her. Oneshot. Fluff


Hey guys, this is FanFictionation saying THANK YOU! To the people who favorited my first story. I was very surprised at how quickly people found it since I just joined the website. As for the questions you guys asked me such as 'What happens next?' I was thinking that I would let you decide what I should include in the letter for the story titled 'A Story From the Owlrey'. Read this story and review. Include your thoughts, comments, ideas, Etc. Also tell me the things I need to work on. Reviews are heaven to me. Keep'em comin'! And enjoy!

Disclaimer: Ya right! I wish.

Passing Notes.

Granger, I'm bored.

-DM

What would you like me to do about it?

-HG

I don't know. I also don't know how you can be listening to professor Binns. Half the class is asleep for Gods sake!

-DM

This may surprise you Malfoy, but some of us would actually like to listen to the lesson, which is why I don't want to pass notes with you right now.

-HG

Not even a little bit?:(

-DM

Nope, I'm busy TAKING notes.

-HG

Gosh, you spend so much time studying. No wonder you don't have a social life…

-DM

I do TOO have a social life!

-HG

No way! I bet you don't even have a boyfriend!

-DM

You're wrong on two accounts, Draco. First, I DO have a social life and second, I DO have a boyfriend!

-HG

Really? Ok, then who is it?

-DM

Well, I was hoping for it to be Ron, but for now it's Dean Tomas.

-HG

Dean, really? You could do so much better!

-DM

Do my ears deceive me or did THE Draco Malfoy just pay me a compliment?!

-HG

Like I said before, I'm bored. Can we play like a game or something?

-DM

I'm surprised you would want to play a game but I'm even more surprised you would want to play it with me. Why don't you play with Pansy or those two boulders you call friends.

-HG

Yeah. Okay, In case you haven't noticed, Pansy isn't here today. Someone hexed her so that she would grow tentacles all over her face so she's in the hospital wing. And I would never play a game with Crabbe or Goyle. They're a little stupid.

-DM

A little? Seriously? I think that's a bit of an understatement.

-HG

Please! Game!

-DM

No, I don't think I want to.

-HG

Come on! You are really stubborn.

-DM

I know. It's my favorite quality.

-H.G.

You've been talking to me too much. You're getting an ego.

D.M.

That wasn't an ego. Stubbornness is my favorite quality about my personality.

H.G.

What personality?

D.M.

Whatever. I'm done.

H.G.

Done with what?

D.M.

Taking notes! Class is about to end in a minute.

H.G.

Oh ok.

D.M.

The next day.

You are not dating Dean Tomas! You lied!

D.M.

How did you find out?!

H.G.

I asked him. Duh!

D.M.

Oh, well... Yes, I lied. You caught me.

H.G.

Why would you lie?

D.M.

Because you said I didn't have a social life and I wanted to prove that I did.

H.G.

Do you have any boyfriend?

D.M.

Nope. It's just me.

H.G.

You know, you could have a social life.

D.M.

How. I don't think anyone is interested in me right now.

H.G.

Date me.

D.M.

WHAT! Why would you say that?!

H.G.

Oh, I'm so sorry. Was that not the proper way to ask? Ok. Hermione Granger, would you seriously consider the great privilege of going out on a date with me?

D.M.

Ok. God! You really need to find a higher form of wit other than sarcasm. And please say that this is a joke.

H.G.

Still not done. Next section will be up tomorrow.

I hope I left you at a good part.

Next section

No, no joke.

D.M.

But... Why?

H.G.

Well, it's just... I was getting sick of being horrible to you.

D.M.

Really? You are telling the truth right? If I admit that I like you too, will Crabbe and Goyle come out and laugh?

H.G.

Never. I'm not lying. I've thought about this for a while and I've finally made up my mind. I really like you.

D.M.

Wow, I can't stop smiling.

H.G.

Is that a yes, then?

D.M.

To go out with you? Yeah, it's a yes. You're so funny. :)

H.G.

Yeah I know. And hot too, right?

D.M.

Yes, and hot. Wait, how will we tell everyone that we're dating. Ron and Harry are gonna freak.

H.G.

We just won't tell them. It'll be our little secret. Sound good?

D.M.

Yep. I like that Idea.

H.G.

Good. Me too.

D.M.

Class is almost over.

H.G.

Yesterday you hated me.

D.M.

I know, it's hard to believe.

H.G.

Here it is! The final part that everyone's been waiting for! I want to thank all those people who followed or liked or reviewed this story. It made me so happy to see all these people loving my story. I hope to come up with a new idea soon! Reviews are heaven! Bye!


End file.
